Saving Grace
by southerncotton
Summary: A modern twist on the classic story Beauty and the Beast. I drew inspiration from many different places (Tyler Perry's Madea Goes to Jail, Redeeming Love, and many others). My first story so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Her tears flowed as her mind slowly regained it's lucidity. She was quickly coming down from her high and was already thinking about her next hit, yet her body was not yet recovered and she knew if she moved to get up she would quickly lose her balance. So Isabelle lay there fighting for air while she quickly drowned in her sorrows.

She had no choice but to lay there and remember how she got here. Not to the bed she was in, because she had no recollection of that, but how she came to be in this wretched state. She didn't used to be like this, she remembered bitterly. She didn't always smell like vomit and an array of other unmentionable odors.

Isabelle could remember a time when she smelled nice. Like fresh laundry and the scent of her favorite lotion that her mother always got her for Christmas, so she used it year round. In fact, if she closed her eyes she could still recall what it smelled like…sweet candy apple with a hint of orange that made for a sweet, yet warm aroma.

Feeling that she could stand now and suddenly feeling very dirty she made her way toward the bathroom that was right in front of the bed, or mattress rather. You can hardly call a stained-from-God-knows-what mattress with only a thin blanket a bed. No, beds were warm and soft with cool sheets that smelled like home, not the thing she was just laying on.

As she entered the bathroom, that was no better than the room she just left, she flipped the light switch so she could see better. She squinted at the sudden contrast and looked at herself in the dingy room.

She was disgusted. What little clothes she was wearing hung on her and threatened to fall off completely. She had lost so much weight. Her bones poked out everywhere, as if they threatened to break through her skin. She had once been proud of her body. And where she could now see bones there had once been smooth curves and soft skin. Instead of the now pale, sickly frame she now occupied, there had been a healthy and tan figure. But that was just a memory now, as was all happiness for her.

Her eyes continued to peer into the mirror and made their way to her hair. Her dead, lifeless hair that had once been her pride and joy. She had loved to fix her deep auburn hair. Now it just hung flat around her face, as dead as she was on the inside. Her eyes betrayed that deadness. She stepped closer to the mirror and searched her eyes for some hint of life and found nothing. She had once had golden flecks that littered her doe brown eyes but now she found none. Just pools of mud left from the storm of life that had washed her barren.

She tore herself away from the mirror because the tears had come again and she frantically searched for where she instinctively knew to get her next hit and entered into the numbing high that she so desperately craved. And as Isabelle let herself succumb to the effects of the drugs, she noticed that even the abyss didn't take away her sorrows this time…only the guilt.

It was morning in the crack house, when Isabelle finally woke from her self induced coma. The sun pierced through the boards over the glassless window and begged her to get up. She disobeyed it's commands and lay there and tried not to remember her bedroom before all this, and how that the sun used to beg her to get up through her window that had glass. Not only glass, but shutters and beautiful yellow curtains that gave the room a nice glow no matter what time of day. Mornings at her house had been her favorite part of the day. She was woken up by the sun, then instantly lured downstairs to the smell of breakfast cooking and her dad singing some Disney show tune in the shower. Now mornings were dreaded.

Deciding that laying there any longer was not an option, she rolled over and couldn't help but shiver even though she was in direct sunlight and it was August. She could never get warm anymore. Isabelle found some clothes that may have been hers, she couldn't remember, but they were next to the mattress, and made her way downstairs. Downstairs she was met, not by the smell of cooking breakfast, but to something else cooking entirely. The early risers in the house were already working on their next batch of unspeakable horrors, that she knew would send her into the deep abyss and possibly never return from. She trembled at the thought. She had to get out of the house before she was given over to such urges. Isabelle made her way to the door, careful not to disturb any of the crashed junkies that were splayed in every direction. It seems she had been lucky enough to find a bed last night.

The porch to the old house brought more dread as she was greeted by the harsh sun and was momentarily blinded. In her very vulnerable state she found herself in the arms of a man.

"Well, well, if it isn't my early riser Izzy," purred a deep voice.

She stilled and an involuntary chill went up her spine. It was the pimp who had been trying to get her to be his whore for years. Now Isabelle had sold her body before to get money for her next hit but she had heard some of the horror stories of the girls that had a man controlling them and she had managed to escape that nightmare by carefully avoiding men like Marcus.

"What are you doin up so early for? I watched you last night, you were doin some pretty hard stuff. If I were you I wouldn't be up for days." the deep voice cooed.

Trying to keep her voice from shaking, and failing, she replied," Let go of me Marcus, I'm not one of your whores."

"Ooo baby you got fire this early too? Now you know that don't do nothin but turn me on."

Knowing that she couldn't over power him she had to say something to make him let her go.

"Darlin I need breakfast before I can do anything, so why don't you let me go so we'll both be happy"

This seemed to satisfy him for now and he released her. She practically ran away from him but not before he called out after her.

"Okay Baby but you will be mine one day!"

Safely away from the house she began to hunt for some breakfast. She didn't have a drop of money and wasn't reduced to begging yet, so she resigned to slipping a bagel from a cart that she knew had a vendor who was easily distracted by a low neck line. She walked around the corner to where she knew the vendor would be and prepared to do her magic. It was still early so there was no one in line, so she sauntered up to him the best way she knew how. Everything was working perfectly and she had almost had him just distracted enough when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

This broke her carefully woven spell that she had been casting and called direct attention to the bagel that was almost in her pocket.

Knowing her plan had been foiled and future endeavors at this cart were ruined, not to mention the growling in her stomach was now a steady roar, she whirled around to see who had ratted her out. Isabelle had only seen people like him in the movies. He was perfect. He had blue eyes and short dark hair and his angular face cast shadows in all the right places and his stubble was just enough to make Isabelle weak in the knees. What struck her even more was the kindness in his eyes. She hadn't seen kindness like that since…well since her mother's eyes. And was he smirking at her?

"Miss I think you forgot to pay for that bagel, so why don't you let me get mine and yours and you can make it up to me someday." he offered with the perfect voice, that held just a hint of southern accent.

Isabelle was dumbfounded. Instead of exposing her for a thief, along with a whole armory full of other names, he bought her breakfast. He even did it in a way that didn't make her ashamed although she very much was.

"What kind of cream cheese would you like? I like strawberry myself."

Isabelle just stared. Unable to comprehend the motives he could possible have for asking her what kind of cream cheese would she like.

"Strawberry it is then," he confirmed to the vendor. He proceeded to pay for the bagels and two waters and handed her, her share.

She took it willingly, unable to find her tongue yet and was about to head off in the other direction to ashamed to even meet her savior's eyes when she heard him clear his throat again.

"You know normal people would say thank you when you do something nice for them."

There was no resentment in his tone.

"th…thank you," Isabelle stammered out.

"You're welcome," he said through a smile that made him look like a dream to Isabelle. "I have a way you can pay me back…"

Here it comes she thought, there was no way someone can do something like that out of kindness. There had to be an ulterior motive, and with Isabelle it was always her body. She waited as he made his proposal.

"You could join me on my morning walk…" he offered.

What? Did she hear him right? Most people like him didn't want to be within ten feet of her, let alone seen walking together..

"I could use the company…" he implored

She had heard him right, and she didn't have nothing better to do. Plus he did just buy her breakfast, if he wanted to completely ruin his reputation by walking with her that was fine by her.

The man quickly caught up to her and fell into step beside her.

"So what's your name?" he inquired

Isabelle still didn't know what this man was about? Who goes for a walk with a junkie? Who wants to know a Junkie's name? No one really wants to make conversation with her so she decided to play coy.

"Anything you want it to be baby," she let the words drip off her lips, hoping it would be enough to detour him from any other personal questions.

This seemed to satisfy him, or he got the message and remained silent. She wanted to look over at him to see his expression but was afraid to meet his eyes again. She didn't think her soul could bare it again.

They continued on walking in silence. He was eating his bagel and she just looked at hers in shame and embarrassment. Also she was so hungry she was afraid to eat it in front of him for fear of looking like a ravenous animal. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

"What my bagel isn't good enough? Or do the stolen ones just taste better?"

He noticed. Her cheeks colored and she could feel his gaze on her as he waited for her answer.

"No, no I..I was just gonna save it for later." she hoped that would satisfy him.

It seemed to and they continued on. He had set an excruciatingly slow pace and it seemed to take them forever to make it to the corner. Meaning to separate herself from him she tried to wait on him to turn so that she could turn the opposite way, but he seemed to, either be doing the same thing, or completely content to stand there. She just wanted to find a bench in the park and eat her bagel away from prying eyes.

"Well mister, thanks for the breakfast but I have places to be so I'm gonna head this way," she told him as she pointed off in the general direction of the park.

She made her way to leave still careful not to meet his eyes when he took her elbow in a firm hand and she was locked in place. Thinking he was meaning to hit her for running off, she threw her hands up to guard her face. Abuse was after all, all Isabelle had known here.

He seen how she guarded herself and he quickly let her go.

"I have no intentions to hurt you miss, I just wanted to know your name."

She again, just stared at him. What could he possibly benefit from knowing her name? She was fully facing him now and allowed her eyes to take him in.

He was perfect. He was wearing a dress shirt that was the exact same hue as his eyes. He had his sleeves rolled up to fend off the morning heat and he wore no tie. He had the top two buttons undone that revealed his white undershirt and dark dress pants, with shoes that we so shiny she could almost see her reflection. He looked to be about her age and had dimples, even when he smiled the slightest little bit. Which he was doing right now and Isabelle's knees went weak. He wasn't to tall, and he wasn't to short. He was just right. Everything about him made her remember every flaw her body and face ever had.

He seemed to be taking her in to, which made her very self conscience and she shifted uncomfortably.

What was he waiting on? Why was he still here?

Then she remembered.

Her name! He wanted to know her name! Still unsure of his motives she questioned him.

"Mister why would you want to know my name? So you can hunt me down for the four dollars you spent on my bagel? Well here you can have the dang bagel!" she accused as she forcefully held the bagel out to him.

He didn't take it. He just looked at her. What was that expression he wore? Probably distain. Who would want something back that she had touched.

"Ma'am I don't want the bagel."

She knew it.

"I would like to know the name of someone I was trying to be kind to."

She scrutinized him. She saw nothing that would betray he was untrue at what he said so she reluctantly complied.

"Isabelle," she confessed.

"Isabelle," he tested it out, "how about I call you Belle?"

Belle? It was better that Izzy, as Marcus and all of her junkie friends had nicknamed her. She hated Izzy. But she didn't know if she liked Belle either.

What does it matter? In a few minutes you'll never see him again. What does it matter what he wants to call you?

"Mister that's fine by me."

He smiled. Why did he have to smile?

"Well Belle, don't you want to know my name?"

Isabelle looked at him, unsure if there was a right answer.

"I'm Cody," he said as he offered her a handshake, "Cody Rae Shew."

His name sounded like music. Pure, sweet music, that she knew would be replaying in her head for a while.

"Nice to meet you Belle. You enjoy that bagel." he said as she took his hand shake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not done with this chapter, and will post the rest at a later date but just wanted to get something up so that you could review!**

**Thank you for being patient with me! College started last week, so I've been insanely busy.**

**Chapter Two **

Isabelle hurried down the street to her secluded park bench where she knew no one would bother her. Eager to forget the unsettling exchange she fixated her attention on her breakfast. The strawberry was good. It reminded her of the times her family had gone strawberry picking upstate. She used to love the drive to the farm and could bathe in the sweet aromas the strawberries gave off. She remembered how the rolling hills and fresh air made her feel so alive. She needed fresh air. She was sick to death of the city, and everything in it. She hated her life yet felt powerless to change any of it. The drugs had a deep hold on her. She was stuck. Cursed to live out this horrible existence as nothing more than a monster.

She had lost her appetite after two bites and threw the bagel and her drink away. Isabelle began to aimlessly meander the empty sidewalks of the park and felt more desolate than ever. She had no where to go and no one to talk to. No friends she could confide in. She had her druggie friends but they were just looking for their next hit and would use you in a heartbeat to get it.

Back home she had friends. Friends she could trust, that wouldn't use her. What must they think of her now? Would they still treat her like the person they once knew? Or would they shun her, as they should. Isabelle wasn't worthy of friends. She had proved that fact this morning. Had she really fallen so low as to steal? Yes, she had done it many times over, but it had never bothered her before this morning. Why had it bothered her? Was it because what little pride she had left had been injured? Nevertheless, she was bothered about the whole situation, and tried to forget it.

That night was the same routine. Find a party. Score a hit however she could. Pass out until the next morning. The stranger and his name long forgotten in Isabelle's mind.

Again famished, Isabelle made her way around the busy city looking for sustenance, carefully avoiding a certain bagel stand. As luck would have it she found a five dollar bill someone must've dropped and she went in the nearest diner, hoping it would buy her a warm cup of coffee.

The diner was busy with people talking, dishes clanking, and eggs sizzling. The smell of cooking food made Isabelle's stomach growl and ache. She made her way to a booth in the back, waited to be served, and tried not to draw to much attention to herself. She was used to the stares of distain by now. People turning up their nose at the sight of her, expecting nothing less than the worse from her. She proved them right most of the time. More than once she had been kicked out of a restaurant by the owner for trying to bum food or leaving without paying, but this time she actually had money, even if it wasn't hers, and she wanted to be treated like a human being, because that's what she was.

She made eye contact with a waitress and watched her face change as she looked Isabelle over. The waitress marched over to the cashier, who Isabelle presumed to be the owner, and watched helplessly as they decided her fate. They seemed to reach a consensus and the waitress made her way to her booth.

With a determined look on her face, she began telling Isabelle that they weren't going to serve "her type" and that she was going to have to leave.

This upset Isabelle, "But I have money!"

The waitress obviously didn't believe her and wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Please, I just want a cup of coffee!" she said, louder this time, eliciting multiple stares from surrounding tables.

"Look, we are not doing business with bums and junkies like you!" the waitress retorted louder still.

The diner grew quieter, with more people eager to see what would happen next. Isabelle could hear the ding of the doorbell as someone entered but chose to keep her attention on the stubborn waitress.

"You know, who do you think you are? I am a person just like anyone else in here! And I have money to pay with! Now why is my money no good?!" Isabelle said practically screaming.

The diner was quiet now. Everyone's full attention on the scene unfolding, and the waitress, not to be deterred from her mission, opened her mouth to reply when a tall figure cleared their throat behind her.

"She's with me." said the tall handsome figure behind the waitress.

Isabelle's mouth dropped open as she took in the man behind her accuser. It was him! The man who had bought her breakfast not 24 hours ago!

The waitress looked at him skeptically but was clearly defeated, left out a huff of aggravation and retreated back into the kitchen.

Isabelle watched as the man took his seat across from her and wondered at him. He had saved her once again.

He settled in his seat and met her eyes. Those eyes. Clear as the blue sky. Isabelle tried to look away but they seemed to reel her in, casting a binding spell on her.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to get out.

"This is where I normally eat breakfast before work, when I'm not buying ladies' bagels." he answered and she was sure he was trying to tease her, his eyes alight with amusement.

She didn't know how to respond but luckily their waitress had shown up. A different waitress.

"Hi Cody, good to see you again! You want the usual?" this waitress was pleasant and didn't shy away from Isabelle, "and what about you miss? What can I get for ya?"

Isabelle was about to answer, just a cup of coffee, when Cody answered for her.

"She'll have what I'm having, Grace, thank you."

"Okie Dokie, coming right up!" she said as she flashed them a pearly smile, and was off to put their order in.

"You're going to love this." Cody assured her.

"Well I hope it doesn't cost more than five dollars," Isabelle said meekly.

"Now, miss Belle do you think I'm going to let you pay for this? What sort of gentleman do you think I am?" he chided her playfully.

"I haven't known many gentlemen in this city." Isabelle answered flatly.

"Then you have clearly been around the wrong people."

The waitress brought them their drinks, which was orange juice with pulp, her favorite. Isabelle hadn't had orange juice…well since she was living at home.

"So, you live around here miss?" the waitress politely asked.

Unsure of how to respond, because she really didn't have a home, and was very aware of Cody's eyes on her, awaiting the answer.

"Here, there, a little of everywhere I guess." Isabelle tried to be as vague and nonchalant as possible, not wanting her true situation to be known. But why would that matter?

"Oh, well, feel free to come by here anytime and grab a bite to eat, on the house. Ask for Grace, that's me, and I'll see to it that you have what you need." she offered kindly, "and don't you worry about mean ole betty. She still has a lot to learn and rough edges to smooth out."

Truly touched by this woman's kindness, Isabelle blushed at her offer and offered a mild thank you.

"Oh well now don't you worry that pretty little head of yours! It's no trouble at all! I know the owner and he would be down right ashamed at how you've been treated today! It's really the least we could do. So, don't you hesitate to come in now! If I find out that you're out there going hungry somewhere then I will come find you myself!" Grace threatened.

"Ok I wont" Isabelle nodded in compliance.

"Besides, if we weren't good to you, we could have a lawsuit on our hands." Grace said matter-of-factly.

Clearly confused, Isabelle looked from Cody, who looked thoroughly pleased at the exchange, to Grace, who looked amused more than anything.

"Oh he didn't tell you sweetie? Shame on you Cody!" she said in mock disappointment, "Cody here is this city's best lawyer. Oh yeah! He's a real big shot. But that doesn't stop him from coming in here and causing all kinds of trouble."

"Now miss Grace! There you go telling lies on me again! I wouldn't dare cause trouble! It's you who is always getting me into messes!" Cody tried to defend himself.

It was Isabelle's turn to be amused. She watched the pair exchange quips and almost felt happy at their playfulness.

"Oh look we got her to smile!" Grace noticed, delighted.

This made Isabelle turn a deep shade of red.

"Oh don't be embarrassed, honey! It looks lovely on you." Grace said in earnest.

"Miss Grace, go on before you other costumers get jealous!" Cody chided, but clearly pleased at the expression on Isabelle's face.

Grace turned to go and Isabelle wondered at the kind woman. She wasn't much older than Isabelle, yet her eyes held an aged look about them. Like they had known more than one hardship. Isabelle wondered if her eyes betrayed the same thing, or if they were just dead.

"That woman is to smart for her own good sometimes." Cody said in exasperation.

Isabelle was puzzled at that statement but decided it better not to ask and took a drink of her orange juice. It was better than she remembered. Her stomach growled for more and she began gulping the juice down, and stopped when she heard Cody chuckling.

"Slow down, Belle, there's plenty more where that came from." he said as a smile played on his lips.

"How long has it been since you've had a drink?"

Embarrassed, Isabelle just shrugged and looked out the window, knowing full well when the last time she had had a drink. When he had bought her breakfast yesterday.


End file.
